grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Star-Crossed/Transcript
Opening Quote: "Only you shall not eat the blood; you shall pour it out on the earth like water." – ---- Scene: Nick prepares to go into the tunnel under the loft to try to open the locked door. ---- Adalind: to keep a lantern on It won't stay on. Maybe it's broken. Nick: Hit it. Adalind: hits the lantern and it stays on Maybe you should have a more dependable light source if you're going down there. Nick: I got my phone. Adalind: Nick. Nick: What? Adalind: What if the door at the end of the tunnel isn't supposed to be opened? What if it's locked for a reason? Nick: Oh, it's been locked for a hundred years. Adalind: Some very bad things live a very long time. Nick: And that's why you're gonna lock the door behind me. Adalind: Nick. Nick: I'm kidding. Look... if we ever do get in any problems here, I want to make sure we have another way out. This could be it. climbs into the tunnel opening Adalind: Just be careful. Nick: I will. Adalind: What if there's a lot of water on the other side, and you drown? Nick: Not helping! ---- Scene: Trubel uses a computer and finds a facial recognition of an man connected to Black Claw. ---- goes to Meisner's room Meisner: What? Trubel: You need to see this. and Meisner go back to the computer This unidentified man was spotted in London on July 13th. This... pulls up a picture of a derailed train is 30 minutes later just outside the city. 57 injured, 17 killed. And one of the dead was William Fennell, a judge who sentenced two Black Claw soldiers to prison. Kiev. August 27th. We identified the same man at a political rally turned violent. 17 injured, 3 dead. Among the dead, Baris Celik, a rising political force in women's rights. She also ran an underground shelter for Wesen women abused by their Wesen husbands. Her throat was ripped out. Osaka. October 17th. An apartment building fire. Injured eight, killed two. In this case, the target, Akira Kamazari, was one of the eight... was burned beyond recognition. He was the key witness in an upcoming trial of a Minister accused of corruption with ties to Black Claw. Surveillance found the same man two blocks from the apartment 45 minutes before it caught fire. Meisner: Where is he now? Trubel: Here. PDX surveillance found him at 6:57 last night. Meisner: Do we know what flight he was on? Trubel: Not yet. We still haven't been able to establish an identity. Eve: I can't take him out until I know who he is. Trubel: We lost track of him after that. Eve: So how many will die before we find him? Meisner: Well, we can't wait any longer. We have to find out where Burkhardt and the others stand. ---- Scene: Robert Lewis drags a cross into a barn. ---- Robert: groans and falls to the ground due to the weight of the cross Oh... ohh! ---- Scene: Nick tries to get the door open. ---- Adalind: Nick, can you hear me? Nick: Yeah! Adalind: You get it open yet? Nick: No! Adalind: Well, Trubel's here, so you may want to forget about that for a while. Nick: Okay. Coming up. tries one more time to get the door open Open, you son of a bitch! scene shifts to Trubel holding Kelly Trubel: Am I doing this right? Adalind: Yeah, just support his neck. Trubel: Okay. Never held a baby before. Adalind: Well, you must be doing all right, 'cause he's not crying. climbs out of the opening Trubel: Kelly Hi. Nick Hey! Nick: You look like you know what you're doing. Trubel: I have no idea. sniffs I think I've had him long enough. Adalind: Hey, bud. Come here. takes Kelly from Trubel Trubel: Hey. Meisner wants to meet. Nick: What do you have? Trubel: No, not just you, but with everybody. Nick: What do you mean everybody? Trubel: I mean whoever's willing to help. Nick, somebody just came to Portland. Okay, we've connected him to Black Claw attacks in a lot of different countries. Look, this isn't going away. watch beep I got to go. We need to know who we can count on. leaves ---- Scene: Robert digs a hole in the barn. ---- Robert: turns around That's got to be deep enough. drops the shovel Where's my money? I want it now. man woges Robert: No... no! falls to the ground No! No... no... No! other man kills him ---- Scene: Two surveyors listen to the news on the radio. ---- News Anchor: With drought conditions continuing over the next several days and long-term moisture deficits across the state remaining at near-record level. Surveyor 1: This drought doesn't end soon, the only thing these farms are gonna be raising are subdivisions. Surveyor 2: Corner's over where that old barn is. Somewhere inside. Surveyor 1: Let's go find it. News Anchor: High demand and very low inventory. This may price some local farmers out of the market. surveyors go inside the barn Surveyor 2: After this, let's grab a coffee. I stayed up too late last night. Surveyor 1: You make it to 9:30? surveyors come across Robert's body hanging on the cross Surveyor 1: What the hell? Surveyor 2: Call 911. ---- Scene: Rosalee gets a call at the spice shop. ---- Rosalee: answers the phone Spice & Tea. Can I help you? Tony: Rosalee? Rosalee: Yes. sniffs Tony: You get my letter? Rosalee: Yes, I did, but I need you to stop. Tony: You should've wrote me back. Rosalee: I really have nothing to say to you, so I would appreciate it if you didn't contact me anymore. Monroe: Is that the guy who wrote those letters? Rosalee: I'm going to hang up now, Tony. Please don't contact me again. Tony: Hey, what's with the attitude? Monroe: takes the phone from Rosalee Listen, jackass, you contact my wife again, I swear to God you'll live through... call ends Hello? Hey! hangs the phone up What is that guy's problem? Rosalee: Just about everything. a knock on the door Monroe: We're not here. Rosalee: Calm down. checks to see who's at the door It's Nick. opens the door Hey, Nick. Nick: Morning. Hey. Monroe: Hey. Nick: I, uh, wanted to catch you guys before you opened up. Do you have a minute? Rosalee: Yeah, sure. Nick: Look, Trubel came over last night. She wants to know if we are willing to work with Hadrian's Wall. Monroe: Um, aren't we kind of doing that already? Rosalee: What do they want us to do, take an oath? Nick: I don't know-I think they just want us to talk. Monroe: Well, you know me. Not so big on groups. Rosalee: Yeah, look what happened to the Wesen Council. Nick: I think it might be worth talking to them, just seeing what they have in mind. Rosalee: Does this include Juliette-I mean, Eve? Nick: I think it probably will. Monroe: Is that something you can do? Rosalee: Yeah, Nick, we don't really know that much about who she is now. Nick: phone rings and he answers Hank, I'm at the spice shop with Monroe and Rosalee. Hank: Everything okay? Nick: Yeah, I'll tell you when I see you. Hank: I got a body in a barn off Route 30 in Skyline. Just got the address. Nick: I'll meet you there. hangs up Rosalee: Look, Nick, I think we really need to find who these people are before we sign off on anything with them, okay? Nick: Okay. leaves ---- Scene: Renard wakes up in bed next to Rachel Wood as his ad endorsing Andrew Dixon airs on TV. ---- Renard's Ad: Hello, I'm Sean Renard. I spent the last 20 years in law enforcement. I'm not talking to you today as a police officer but as a neighbor who lives and works in our community. I've never endorsed a political candidate before, but this election, I'm making an exception because we have an exceptional candidate running for mayor. His name is Andrew Dixon. Renard: What time is it? Rachel: It's time for your close up. Renard's Ad: And as concerned about this city as I am. Go to his website-learn more about what he stands for. I hope you vote in this election, and I urge you to vote for Andrew Dixon. Rachel: pauses the TV You look good on camera. Your posture emanates authority. Renard: Hmm, this posture? puts his arm around Rachel Rachel: laughs No... looks at the TV That posture. Gets people to trust you. Renard: Well... was I convincing? Rachel: Very. I think... I'd rather vote for you right now. and Renard kiss ---- Scene: Nick, Hank, and Wu meet up outside the barn. ---- Nick: Where's the body? Hank: Inside on a cross. Nick: Like a crucifixion? Hank: Looks like. Wu: Well, this is a bad way to start the day. Somebody dragged a cross into a barn and hung a body on it. three of them go inside the barn Wu: And it seems like he's been given a whole new outlook. Hank: Gotta mean something. Nick: Maybe. Who found the body? Wu: Two surveyors called it in 7:30 this morning. We got their names and numbers if you need them. Hank: This guy looks like he was stabbed with a spear or something. Nick: There's a circle on the ground. Probably made with his blood. Let's get CSU out here, get some soil samples. Wu: Yep. Nick: We ID the body? Wu: Vic is Robert Lewis, age 33, from Haverstraw, New York. Got a long history of homelessness, arrests for vagrancy, petty crimes. Hank: There's a symbol carved into the wood up top. Wu: It's like an upside down triangle. take a picture of the symbol ---- Scene: Nick and Hank look up what the symbol means at the precinct. ---- Hank: This goes back to 495 B.C. Nick: So we're talking old. Hank: Oh, very. It was used in Greek philosophy and medicine. It's the symbol for water. It became widely used in the Wiccan rituals during the 18th century. An occult group known as the Order of the Golden Dawn associated the elements with spiritual beings. Water elementals were referred to in the upper right point of the pentagram. Nick: So this is an occult ritual. Hank: Looks like. Wu: walks up Got a little more info on our vic Robert Lewis. Made it to the west coast about five years ago. Last known residence: streets of Downtown Portland. Periodic appearances in the shelter in Chinatown. So what's with the upside down triangle? Hank: We think we got an occult killing. Nick: Well, if this is an occult killing, why choose Lewis as the victim? And does he have any history with the ritualistic or occult crimes? Wu: Not that I've got, but... maybe there's something in New York where he's from. Nick: Yeah, run it. starts to walk away Nick: Actually, wait. There's something I have to ask both of you. Meisner wants to know if we are willing to work with him and Hadrian's Wall. Hank: Work with him how? Nick: My guess is to fight Black Claw. Wu: In uniform or out of uniform? Nick: Probably both. Hank: I wish I knew more about him. Wu: Me too. Hank: What do you know about this Meisner? Nick: Just that he helped Adalind escape the Royals in Europe, he helped Adalind find my mom, and that Trubel seems to trust him. Wu: Guess it can't hurt to have a meeting. Hank: I'm not committing to anything until I know a lot more. Wu: I'm good with that. Hank: Now, when are we gonna meet? Nick: I have no idea. Wu: Well, until you do, I'll see if the NYPD's got a record on our vic. walks away Hank: You know... maybe they hung Robert Lewis from the cross because no one would miss him. Nick: Well, his last known address was Chinatown. Maybe someone missed him there? Hank: Right. ---- Scene: A real estate agent shows a businessman a house. ---- Agent: Now, watch out for spider webs. No one's been down here since the last time we showed the property, and that was about six months ago. Previous companies never did anything with the basement. Man: What's that smell? Agent: With this dry spell, they've had a problem with rodents. But that's Portland. I have the number of a good exterminator you can use. sees a body hanging on a cross and screams ---- Scene: Nick and Hank talk to Eric Sanders at the precinct about Robert. ---- Eric: at a picture Yeah, that's Robbie. Nick: When was the last time you saw him? Eric: Yesterday at the shelter. He was bragging how some guy was gonna give him 50 bucks to do a job and offered him another 50 when the job was done, you know? A hundred bucks for the day. Nick: You know what the job was? Eric: He didn't say. Hank: Did he tell you the name of the guy who wanted to hire him? Eric: No. Nick: Did you see the guy? Eric: No-I... I can't believe Robert's gone. You know, i-if I'd known he was gonna get murdered, I would've told him not to go. Nick: phone rings It's Wu. answers Hey, what's going on? Wu: We got another guy on a cross. Same M.O., right down to the mirrored eyes. Nick: Where? Wu: Basement of a foreclosed building on Powell just off 56th. Nick: We're on our way. ---- Scene: Nick and Hank meet Wu at the scene of the body. ---- Wu: Building is in probate. Owner died before it could be sold. Real Estate Agent called it in. Found the body about two hours ago. Might want to use some Vapo. This was a little ripe. Hank: How long has this body been here? Wu: Couple weeks... at least. Hank: Definitely not a new one. Looks like he was gored to death too. Nick: Got ourselves a serial killer. Wu: Serial crucifier. Nick: Same circle of blood around the body. Hank: Got a different carving on the back of the cross. Nick: I wonder what that one means. takes a photo of the symbol ---- Scene: Nick and Hank look up what the symbol means. ---- Nick: Triskele. It's Celtic. It means water or, more specifically, "the trinity of earth, air, and water." No one knows that much about it because it's just so old. Looks like it was popular with druids. It was carved into the entrance to the tomb of Newgrange in Ireland, but that dates back 3,200 B.C. Hank: Damn. That's old old. Nick: Both of the bodies were hung on crosses. Each cross had a different symbol carved into it, but they each signified the same thing: water. Let's hit the books. ---- Scene: Trubel, Eve, and Meisner raid a building containing Black Claw members. ---- Meisner: Were you able to take anyone alive? Trubel: I tried, but they just kept on coming. They wouldn't stop. Eve: I got one. Meisner: Where? telekinetically slides a man across the floor from another room Meisner: Will he be able to talk? Eve: Eventually. man moans on the ground Meisner: We'll take him with us. ---- Scene: Nick and Hank show Monroe and Rosalee the symbols found on the crosses. ---- Monroe: Wait a minute, these symbols... that cross almost looks like a- Rosalee: Couldn't be. That stuff's ancient history. Nick: What is? Rosalee: Fuilcré rain rituals. They involved runes and crosses and blood. Monroe: You know, the usual cult ritual hoopla. Hank: Hey, what is a Fuilcré? Monroe: Kind of a bovine... ish, ox-like fellow. Actually, one of the first to self-domesticate and cultivate the land for food instead of, you know, hunting Kehrseites. Hank: Progressive. Monroe: Yeah, sure. Until you consider the human sacrifice factor. Rosalee: Whenever the crops weren't doing so well, they'd perform this ceremony to bring rain. Nick: So it was a rainmaker? grabs a Grimm diary Rosalee: Supposedly works for droughts like the one we're in now. Monroe: Yeah, but guys, really, this stuff is seriously ancient history. I mean, the last Fuilcré ritual was like 500 years ago, give or take a century. Hank: All right, so why'd they stop? Monroe: sighs Grimms. According to legend, any family that continued the practice was wiped out. I mean, like down to the last child wiped out. A little severe, but got the job done, that's for sure. Take a look. puts the Grimm diary down on the table Nick: These two runes were at the last crime scenes. Monroe: This says, "The last recorded Fuilcré ritual was in 1596." Let's see. "Hennah, do enney..." Who am I kidding? I can't read this. It's like Middle Irish. Rosalee: Let me see. Well... "Do-fortbaither ind fhuil for talmain immar uisce," translates to "And the blood will spill on the Earth as water." "Ocus dolbfait inna secht n-idbarta a narathar." "And the seven sacrifices will form The Plough," I think? I don't know, the next pages are burned. My mother's family is Irish. I spent a lot of summers there as a kid. There was no TV. Monroe: Wow... just when you think you know somebody. Hank: Hold on, you said seven sacrifices? Rosalee: Yes. Nick: Well, if we've found two, then there are five more. Rosalee: I think you need seven to form The Plough-whatever that means. Hank: Well, that means there's going to be five more murders, if they haven't happened. Nick: Both crime scenes used the exact same type of wood. 6x6x12 beams, so if we're talking seven crosses, that means someone out there is buying a lot of that kind of wood. Hank: I'll have Wu check the lumberyards. ---- Scene: Nick and Hank look up information on the second victim. ---- Hank: Our second victim, Demitri Bolger. Born in Bulgaria, emigrated to the United States in 1992. First arrest in Portland: vagrancy six years ago. Rap sheet's very similar to our first victim. Nick: Last known address? Hank: Streets of Portland. Southeast. Wu: walks up Tracked down a lumber order you might be interested in. Hank: How interested would we be? Wu: Those wood beams you asked about? Bulk purchases 6x6x12s. Nick: Where? Wu: Columbia Lumber. Hank: You get a customer name? Wu: That they wouldn't give me over the phone. Gonna have to put a little shoe leather into this one. Ask for Mr. Fargo. Duncan Fargo. and Hank leave ---- Scene: Nick and Hank go talk to Duncan Fargo. ---- Hank: Are you Duncan Fargo? Duncan: I figured you guys might be coming by. I got the paperwork in my office. Look, it's not like I don't want to cooperate. It's just I can't go giving customer information out over the phone to whoever calls. I don't trust anybody nowadays over the phone. And now that I know you guys are actually cops, I'll cooperate however I can. I can't get in trouble for this... I mean, legally? Hank: You'll be fine. Duncan: This is the only bulk purchase made of 6x6x12s in the last two months. But the guy got lots of other lumber in that same purchase. Charged to a Mark Holloway. The address where we delivered it to is right there on top. Only I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't mention my name. I don't want my customers thinking I ratted on them. Nick: Even if they broke the law? Duncan: That's your territory, guys. ---- Scene: Nick and Hank go to Mark Holloway's house. ---- Jonathan: Can I help you? Nick: We're looking for Mark Holloway. Jonathan: Well, who are you? Hank: I'm Detective Griffin. This is Detective Burkhardt. Who are you? Jonathan: I'm Jonathan. Mark's my dad. What's this all about? Hank: We just have to ask him a few questions. Is he here? Jonathan: Yeah, he's working on the tractor. Back behind the barn. Hank: Thank you. and Nick go find Mark Nick: I'm Detective Burkhardt. This is Detective Griffin. Just want to ask you about a lumber purchase. Mark: chuckles Why? Hank: Sir, were 6x6x12 beams in your last order? Mark: Yeah. I buy a lot of lumber. Something illegal about 6x6x12s? Hank: Depends on how you use them. Nick: Mind if we take a look at them? Mark: I don't have them. Nick: Where are they? Mark: They were stolen. What's this all about anyway? Hank: Two homicide cases involved beams with the same measurements. We're checking out lumber purchases in the area, crossing off names, and yours is on the list. hands Mark a picture of Robert hanging on the cross Mark: Oh, my God. Nick: We're taking you in for questioning. Mark: woges into a Fuilcré You're a Grimm! charges at Nick easily knocks Mark to the ground Hank: Get back on the ground! Get down. Stay on the ground and put your hands behind your back. Mark: retracts Kill me. Just don't hurt my family. Hank: Assaulting an officer-you should start thinking about yourself. Nick: I'm not here to kill anyone. puts handcuffs on Mark, and he and Hank walk Mark to their car Jonathan: Dad? Dad, what are they doing to you? Mark: Stay out of it, son. Jonathan: No. Where are they taking you? Hank: The precinct. Jonathan: Why? What'd he do? ---- Scene: Nick and Hank interrogate Mark Holloway. ---- Mark: I had nothing to do with this. Nick: You've never seen these two symbols? Hank: Two bodies were crucified matching the Fuilcré ritual. Mark: How do you know about this? Hank: How I know is not why we're here. The lumber used in the crucifixion matches an order you placed at Columbia Lumber. Nick: And all you're telling us is that the lumber was stolen. Now, doesn't that seem convenient? Mark: I didn't do anything. Hank: You attacked a police officer. Mark: He's a Grimm. I thought he was gonna kill me. Nick: Did you report the lumber stolen to the police? Mark: No. Hank: Why not? Mark: It was only $300 worth of wood. You think the police are gonna drop everything to find that? Nick: When was it stolen? Mark: I don't know. It was delivered when I wasn't there. They put it in the barn. It could've happened at anytime. I don't lock up the barn! Hank: You ain't seeing the problem here. You're a Fuilcré. You know about these ancient sacrifices. Your farm's having trouble because of the drought. You even ordered the same type of lumber used in the crimes. Nick: So how do you explain that? Mark: There is something. A couple of weeks ago, a man came by our house, said he represented a group dedicated to bringing back Wesen culture, traditions, and rituals. You know, everything that had been given up thousands of years ago. I don't know, it didn't make sense to me and... I wasn't interested. Nick: What was his name? Mark: Donald, uh... I don't know. Something-Smith, Jones, something common. Hank: Can you describe him? Mark: About my height, less than 200 pounds, short hair. He looked normal for a fanatic. Nick: Did he leave you his card, any contact information? Mark: There was a flyer talking about some meeting the group was gonna have. Nick: Do you still have it? Mark: No, I threw it away. Nick: draw the Black Claw mark Do you recognize this? Mark: Yeah, it was on the flyer. I never saw it before that. What's it mean? ---- Scene: Nick and Hank go talk to Renard. ---- Renard: You buy his story? Hank: He has motive, if you consider an ancient rain crucifixion ritual motive. Renard: I don't know, DA would have a lot of fun with that. You're gonna have to connect Holloway to these victims with some kind of physical evidence. Hank: All right, we can charge him with the assaulting an officer. Nick: I don't want to charge him with that if I can avoid it. I know why he did it. Renard: There's supposed to be seven sacrifices for this ritual, and we have two bodies, one of which is at least a week old. Both victims are homeless. Problem is we don't know if this is a second victim or the seventh. Nick: There's a possibility of five more. Hank: We've checked every missing persons report from the past month, but homeless people aren't usually reported missing. Nick: What do you want us to do with Holloway? Renard: Hold him for 72 hours. See what you can come up with. You know, my great great grandfather on my mother's side was a big believer in rituals and sacrifices. I think that's what got him burned at the stake. and Hank leave ---- Scene: A Fuilcré puts up another cross with a body. ---- Fuilcré takes out a goblet and gores the body to get blood to pour out into the goblet. The blood is then poured around the cross ---- Scene: Nick talks to Adalind about the case. ---- Nick: Yeah, both victims were gored to death. Adalind: Like with a horn? Nick: Yeah, then hung up on crosses. Adalind: This wasn't a Fuilcré, was it? Nick: You know about that? Adalind: When I was a Hexenbiest, freaky rituals are kind of our thing. Nick: Yeah, I was looking at the books with Monroe and Rosalee, but some of the pages were burned. And we know that there are seven sacrifices that form the image of a plow, but we don't know what the plow is. Adalind: Well, Fuilcré religion revolved around stars and The Plough is what they called Ursa Major in England and Ireland. Nick: Ursa Major like the Big Dipper? Adalind: Seven stars. Nick: So the killings are going to form a Big Dipper to match the constellation. Adalind: Yeah, maybe. The Aztecs had this ceremony built around Orion's Belt. It was called "fire drill." Why they called it that, I don't know. But every time Orion's Belt rose above the horizon, they would sacrifice a man on top of a pyramid. stares at Adalind Adalind: What? Nick: How do you know these things? Adalind: Home schooling. ---- Scene: Meisner takes a bag off the head of the man that Eve captured. ---- Meisner: I'm going to ask you a few questions. If you don't cooperate, someone else will ask you questions. You cooperate? Captive: woges his eyes Occultatum Libera! Trubel: I don't think he's gonna cooperate. Meisner: Eve He's all yours. I'm getting coffee. leaves the room Eve: So you don't want to talk? Well, if you don't want to talk, then you won't be needing your mouth. puts her hand over the man's mouth, and when she removes her hand, the man's mouth is gone If you can't talk to me, then... you probably don't want to see me either. removes the man's eyes the same way as his mouth Speak no evil. See no evil. Trubel: We're missing one, aren't we? Eve: Oh, that's right. Whispering Hear no evil. removes the man's ears Meisner: returns to the room How long is he going to take? Eve: Depends on how much information you want. Meisner: I want all of it. Eve: Then we'll give him some time alone with his thoughts. and Eve leave the room as Trubel looks closer at what Eve did to the man ---- Scene: Nick, Hank, and Wu meet up at the latest body hanging on a cross. ---- Wu: Hey. Freight train engineer called it in, 5:45 this morning. Wasn't exactly sure what he saw, but thought we should take a look. Hank: So this happened last night. Wu: Train came through here 11:30 last night, didn't report it. I'm thinking it had to happen sometime after that. Blood's still tacky. Hank: Same M.O. Another one of these damn runes. Probably means water. Nick: There's no way Mark Holloway could have done this. Have Holloway released. Wu: Yeah. walks way Hank: Alright, can we figure out this sacrificial Big Dipper now we have three bodies? Nick: We should try. Hank: Might be able to figure out where he'll kill next. Nick: If he hasn't already. ---- Scene: Nick and Hank go to the spice shop to mark a map where the bodies have been found so far. ---- Nick: The guy we arrested said someone came to his house, gave him a flyer with the Black Claw mark on it. That was about a meeting. Have you ever heard of any Black Claw meetings or anything like that? Monroe: No! I can ask around if you want, but... what do you want me to do if I find out? Nick: Go. Try to see who's running it, maybe get some photos if you can, but don't risk getting caught. Monroe: No, don't worry. I can be as good a brainwashed zombie-headed zealot as anybody. Hank: Okay guys, our first victim was found here. marks the map Our second victim was found in the basement off Powell... marks the map here. And our third victim was found on the rail road tracks... marks the map there. Nick: We don't know which stars these are, so we can't anchor the map. Monroe: Well, I mean, it looks kind of like a ladle, right? I mean, we just we need a reference point, that's all. Rosalee: Wait, that's Huntington Graveyard, right? Nick: Yeah. Rosalee: Well, the last star in the handle of The Plough is the star Alkaid, which in Arabic means Chief of Mourners. Monroe: Well, then, if that's referring to Huntington Graveyard, then that could be our reference point, which would mean that these four points are the next sacrificial sites, right? Hank: All right, well, I'll have officers check those locations now. ---- Scene: Meisner, Eve, and Trubel return to talk to their captive. ---- Meisner: Has it been long enough? Eve: If you don't want him to lose his mind. go inside the room and Eve returns the man's ears Eve: Whispering Can you hear me? man nods his head Eve: Would you like to see me? man nods his head and Eve returns his eyes Eve: Would you like to talk to us now? man nods his head and Eve returns his mouth, and he gasps Meisner: What's his name? holds up a picture of the Black Claw member that Trubel tracked to Portland Captive: I don't know his name. I swear, I swear! I do know that he's a courier. I just-I don't know his name. He delivers messages, but that's it. Meisner: What kind of messages? Captive: Anything they want done. Eve: What's he doing in Portland? Captive: He's here? I-I didn't know that. Trubel: If he came here to deliver a message, who's he giving it to? man stays quiet until Eve woges Captive: whimpers Lucien. Lucien Petrovitch. retracts Meisner: Petrovitch is here? Captive: Yeah. He's the only one who can talk to the other cells. Meisner: Where is he? Captive: Nobody knows. He never stays in one place longer than one night. Meisner: Make sure he tells us everything he knows. and Trubel leave the room Captive: I am, I am, I sw-I swear to you I am! Whimpering I am... ---- Scene: Mark Holloway returns home. ---- Mark: Jonathan? Jonathan? Jonathan? goes to Jonathan's room and finds a Black Claw meeting flyer on his bed Oh, my God. ---- Scene: Mark goes to the meeting location. ---- Donald: I know how dangerous it is for you all to be here, and I commend you on your courage. Some of you will think the risk is too great, but we are witness to an awakening. Welcome to the new era. and applause Donald: An era of change. An era where people like us- That's right. We all know what we're talking about. Wesen! Everyone: Yeah! cheer and applaud more Donald: An era where people like us no longer have to live in the shadows. Too long have we been marginalized by normal society. That's right. And by normal, I mean... woges into a Blutbad Kehrseite! Everyone: Aw, boo! Jonathan: No! Man: Boo! Monroe: Hate them! Donald: retracts But no more. We must take back our heritage! and applause Donald: Take back our traditions! heads outside Donald: The days of our oppression are coming to an end. The days of our persecution are coming to an end. When we stand united, no one... no one can stop us. Mark: Jonathan What are you doing here? Jonathan: Dad, this is our heritage. Mark: How could you get mixed up with these fanatics? grabs Jonathan Jonathan: Dad! Man 2: Leave the kid alone. Mark: This is my son. Stay out of this. takes Jonathan outside and two men follow ---- Scene: Nick and Hank go over the case with Renard. ---- Nick: We have three bodies and four possible locations for other sacrificial sites. Renard: Three of those of four are out of our jurisdiction. Hank: We contacted the county sheriff. They sent out patrols. Renard: How'd you explain that to them? Nick: Ritualistic serial killer. Hank: They asked if it was satanic. We didn't say no. Wu: walks into Renard's office Just heard from one of the sheriffs. They just got to one of the sites. Here. points at the map They found another body. It's been there for at least two weeks. They just sent this. shows them a picture of the body on his laptop Hank: That makes four dead. Nick: phone rings and he answers Monroe, you're on speaker. Monroe: Hey, Nick. This is definitely Black Claw, but it's more like a- I don't know, it's like a recruiting center or something. I mean, this guy is really firing these people up. Nick: Well, who's the guy? Monroe: All I could get was Donald Jones. I don't know if that's his real name or what, but, dude, this guy is good. I mean, he is whipping them into a frenzy. I mean, like, that they are sucking the Kool-Aid fountain dry. Nick: Did you get a picture of him? Monroe: sighs They said no cameras- brings Jonathan outside Jonathan: I want to stay! Monroe: I'm working on it. hangs up Mark: We're going home! Jonathan: That's your culture they're talking about too! Mark: These people are insane! They think just because something's old it's true. They're superstitious. Jonathan: Let me go! pushes his dad away and woges into a Fuilcré I'm not going! retracts and starts to head back inside Mark: Jonathan! Man: Your kid's old enough to make up his own mind. Mark: I told you to stay out of this. Man 2: You're not going anywhere. swings at the men, but they dodge his attack and hit him to the ground, and begin kicking him Monroe: Hey, hey, whoa, whoa. Hey, hey, hey! Easy! Guy-hey! What is going on here? Man: He a friend of yours? Monroe: No, I don't him, but we're all Wesen, right? I mean, didn't you hear Donald? We're all brothers and sisters, you know? Man 2: Not him. Get him out of here. Man: Monroe Occultatum Libera. Monroe: Huh, yeah, right on. Occultatum Libera, man. Totally. men go back inside and Monroe helps Mark up Monroe: You okay? Mark: No. leaves goes back inside ---- Scene: Nick and Hank go over the latest information in the case. ---- Nick: Fourth victim has been identified as Tom Harmon. Last known residence, streets of Portland. Hank: phone rings and he answers Griffin. Yeah. Where's the body? Approximate time of death? At least three weeks? Are you sure? Okay, thanks. hangs up Renard: walks up Were you able to identify the fourth victim? Because we're gonna have to do a press conference on this. Nick: We just got a fifth. Renard: What? Nick: phone rings and he answers Burkhardt. Yeah, uh-huh. They just found number six. Where? points to the location on the map and hangs up Hank: Now, there's only one left at the end of the handle. I can't remember what she called it. Nick: Alkaid. Renard: Chief of Mourners. It's Arabic. Wu: walks up Got a call from Huntington Cemetery. Hank: Please, tell me you didn't find another body. Wu: None that weren't supposed to be there. No wooden crosses either. Nick: Well, maybe he hasn't made the final sacrifice. Renard: Let's get out there. ---- Scene: A Fuilcré sets up the final cross with a homeless man attached, but still alive. ---- Hank, and Wu speed to the cemetery Homeless Man: regains consciousness as he is tightly tied to the cross Oh, wha- What the hell? What is-what- What am I doing up here? Hey, hey, what-hey! sees the Fuilcré get the goblet out Hey! Oh, my God, stay away from me! Hank, and Wu arrive Nick: Step away! Get down on the ground! Hank: Do it now! Nick: Down! Duncan: Occultatum Libera! tries to quickly gore the final victim, but he is shot by Nick, Hank, and Wu Aah! Homeless Man: Oh, God, get me down from here! Duncan: retracts And the blood shall be spilt upon the Earth as water. dies Wu: Who the hell is that? Nick: This guy from the lumberyard. Duncan Fargo. Wu: The guy I talked to on the phone? Nick: He's the one who put us on to Holloway. Hank: He probably stole Holloway's lumber when he delivered it, which is why Holloway didn't know it was gone. Homeless Man: Get me down, get me down. Please, get me down. Nick: It's all right. You're gonna be okay. Just relax. and Wu help get the man down Homeless Man: What is it? He changed into some kind of demon! Tried to crucify me! Wu: Help's on its way. Just try to calm down. Adrenaline can do crazy things to perception. helps the man walk away Hank: makes a call Yeah, this is Detective Griffin. We're gonna need a coroner. and Hank go to their car and get in Hank: Six dead for some ancient superstition. Nick: That we can't explain to anybody. Hank: Except Wesen. Nick: We'll just write down what we can and go home. suddenly starts to rain and Hank looks at Nick Nick: Don't go there. ---- END 509 Category:Season Five Transcripts Category:Transcripts